Lazos eternos
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Entonces caminando en dirección a mi salón de clases de forma despreocupada y algo distraída lo vi, con su gran altura y su elegancia heredada por naturaleza, portando su larga cabellera en una coleta baja, y unas cuencas tan negras como la misma oscuridad... - Regalo en conmemoración a mi cuarto aniversario de amistad con HanaMiu. Disfrútenlo.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Lazos eternos.**

 **Pareja: ItaHina.**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Género: Romance - Drama.**

 **Universo Alterno.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Hola, hola~ ¿cómo están gente?, yo por aquí trayéndoles una nueva historia para que disfruten. Normalmente no escribo ItaHina, ¿pero qué creen?, aquí les traigo uno en conmemoración a mi cuarto aniversario de amistad con mi bella, adorable y querida HanaMiu. Sep, ¡cuatro años!, ¿pueden creerlo?, hace cuatro años la conocí gracias a Fanfiction, y pues desde entonces una linda amistad (con mucho drama, sentimientos, corazones rotos y promesas surgió), es por eso que hoy le escribo a ella, por quererme, aceptarme, escucharme y siempre estar ahí para mí.**

 **Te quiero mucho, gracias por ser parte de mi vida y estar ahí para mí durante tanto tiempo. Eres la única a la que puedo llamar amiga, ¿sabes?, tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón, mi querida Hana, mi dulce Hana.**

 **Y como todo es bien cursi, quedamos en algo así una apuesta donde pueden votar por quién hizo la historia más cursi, por si se animan y votan. Si yo gano haré que me mande fotos medio vestida, ¡muajaja!, es todo, ¡los quiero!**

* * *

 **Lazos eternos.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Inmadura.

Esa era la palabra perfecta para describirme en aquellos tiempos. Una niña en todo lo que abarcaba mi vida, tan deseosa de atención y de amor...

Admiré mi abultado vientre en el espejo, sintiendo con nervios e inmensa emoción los movimientos del ser que yacía en mi interior. Ojalá, ojalá su padre estuviera aquí para presenciar este momento.

De nuevo observé mi rostro, con veinticinco años perfectamente reflejados en él, o tal vez un poco más, o menos, según lo que aparentara para las personas que no me conocían. Suspiré, recordando el día de invierno en el que le conocí, día de mi primer año en la universidad, día en que mi vida monótona cambió totalmente para girar en torno a él...

* * *

Bostecé con cansancio, eran las 7:30 am, y yo me dirigía a los lockers de la universidad para guardar los libros en mi casillero y sólo llevar el que me era necesario en la primer clase. Me sentí observada, y también burlada por un grupito de rubias oxigenadas que aún no se acostumbraban a mi reciente presencia en aquella universidad. Yo no era de por esos lares, pues mi nacionalidad era japonesa, y mi estadía en Minnesota sólo sería por uno o dos años mientras mi padre dejaba establecida una de sus compañías de importación allí.

Tal vez mi presencia les molestaba, y eso me intimidaba, pues mi pronunciación seguía siendo débil y una que otra vez me perdía en las conversaciones o temas que el maestro explicaba. _Quiero volver a casa pronto..._ pensé con desaliento, sabiendo que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana. Suspiré, cerrando mi casillero y viendo algunos mensajes de texto que me había dejado mi mejor amigo desde japón. _Te extraño Kiba..._

Entonces caminando en dirección a mi salón de clases de forma despreocupada y algo distraída lo vi, con su gran altura y su elegancia heredada por naturaleza, portando su larga cabellera en una coleta baja, y unas cuencas tan negras como la misma oscuridad. Se encontraba junto al director de la U, hablando tranquilamente con éste, como si ya se conocieran de hace años.

Todo un deleite para los ojos. Pensé.

Su apariencia asiática llamó mi atención, y me sentí un poco emocionada de pensar que tal vez fuera algún alumno de grado superior. Pero no, la verdad no fue así, porque aquel hermoso joven ya tenía 26 años y más que alumno era hijo de un gran empresario que tenía un convenio con la U, llevando a todos aquellos que se graduaban con honores a trabajar para ellos.

¿Que cómo supe aquello?, pues el mundo era un pañuelo, y yo una solitaria chismosa que escuchaba entre pasillos los comentarios de las alumnas de tercer año. En realidad me sentía patética al recordar aquello, pero era la única forma de poder escuchar algo de la demás gente, pues para mí era casi imposible el iniciar una conversación con alguien por propia voluntad. Cuando la señora de la cafetería me preguntaba qué quería me quedaba muda, seguro debía de parecer una emo, muda, tartamuda, o algo así.

Gloriosamente mis torpes silencios eran suplidos por mi torpe mente que sin detallar momento o espacio volaba a quién sabe donde, olvidándome de lo que estaba haciendo o de dónde me encontraba.

Gracias a eso fue que lo conocí, pues todo surgió de una hermosa casualidad.

Aquél día me encontraba caminando por el ante jardín, buscando un sitio para sentarme a leer un rato aprovechando el descanso que tenía entre la una y las tres de la tarde que era la hora de mi siguiente clase. Elevada saqué mi teléfono nuevamente, riendo al ver la imagen que el tonto de Kiba me había enviado, respondiéndole a la par que seguía mi camino no notando el escalón que pisé en falso. Me asusté de una forma increíble, _"me lleva la que me trajo",_ fue el pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente, lo primero que hice fue soltar todo lo que llevaba encima, agarrándome del cuerpo de un salvador que casualmente pasaba por ahí y que milagrosamente me agarró también.

\- ¡Vaya!, ¿está bien? - Preguntó, mientras aún me sostenía. Le observé atónita y muda. - ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntó nuevamente, y yo, captando que me le había tirado a los brazos como morsa me solté de golpe creando una distancia de mínimo un metro.

\- Discúlpeme... - Murmuré, respondiéndole a su fluido inglés. Me observó en silencio, reparándome de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿De dónde proviene? - Me preguntó interesado. Le miré extrañada.

\- Japón.

\- Oh. - Soltó. - _**Soy Uchiha Itachi, también provengo de japón, gusto en conocerle. -** Uchiha... _su voz, gruesa y varonil se soltaba con un tono amable que era imposible sentirse intimidado. Le observé embobada, pues es mi vida un hombre me había parecido tan apuesto.

\- **_Hyuuga Hinata... mucho gusto, Uchiha-san._**

Le vi sonreír levemente, negando con un toque de diversión. - Aquí no se utiliza el "san", señorita Hinata, sólo llámeme Itachi para comodidad de ambas partes.

\- Itachi... - Y me sonrió suavemente, sacando un sonrojo de mí por tan repentina acción. _¿Acaso no sabe que su sonrisa es bellísima?, ¡Dios mío!, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas._

Y tras ese primer encuentro, el encontrarnos de casualidad por los corredores y jardines de la universidad se me hizo extraño pues sucedía con mucha frecuencia mas no molesto. Con sólo un saludo suyo tenía para quedar embobada durante todo el día, era algo increíble, nunca me había sentido así cerca de un hombre, cada vez deseaba encontrarlo con más devoción y me sorprendí a mí misma buscándole por los pasillos, como si él no tuviera nada más que hacer que rondar una universidad a la que no pertenecía.

Justamente por esos días empecé a tener más contacto con una compañera de clase, y sin sentirlo tres meses habían pasado después de nuestro primer encuentro. Lucy era un amor de persona, vivaz y amable no se molestaba si a veces tartamudeaba y me colaboraba bastante con algunas palabras complicadas. - ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! - Soltó risueña a mi lado. No entendí el porqué de sus palabras, y fue la dirección a la que miraba la que me hizo dirigir la mirada al mismo lugar.

Y allí estaba. Acompañado de un joven de rasgos parecidos a los suyos, pero que se veía era parte de la universidad como nosotras dos. _Es tan endiabladamente bello..._

Entonces al sentirse observado nos observó, acatando quién era yo y sonriendo con amabilidad.

 **Doki, doki.**

Mi corazón se aceleró como loco. Lucy chilló a mi lado. - ¡Dios mío, es todo un bombón! - Expresó, zarandeándome de un lado al otro. - Sin duda eres una suertuda.

\- ¿S-Suertuda?, ¿por qué? - Ella me miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que le gustas? - Mi rostro se tiñó de carmín, y empecé a balbucear puras cosas incoherentes. - ¡Cálmate Hinata! - Me sacudió de nuevo mi rubia amiga. - Sólo tienes que acercarte a hablar con él e invitarlo a tomar un café, nada más. - Negué incontables veces. - ¡¿Pero porqué carajo eres así?!, ¿acaso no ves el partidazo que es ése bombón?, es que ni... - Se cortó de golpe. - Bueno, no tienes que acercarte. - Dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices? - Ella me miró sonriente. Y como si sintiera su presencia detrás mío me giré, observándole totalmente muda.

\- Buenas tardes, que suerte encontrarnos justamente a esta hora, ¿cómo están? - Preguntó, observándonos con esas perlas negras.

\- ¡Oh, muy bien, gracias!, ¿tú qué tal Itachi? - El asintió respondiendo con un "muy bien". Yo la verdad me perdí en el principio de la conversación.

 _¿Por qué se toma el tiempo para saludarnos?, apenas y nos conoce, no puedo creérmelo..._ \- ¿Cierto Hinata?

\- ¿Eh? - Pregunté desubicada al ser despertada de mis pensamientos.

\- Le decía a Itachi que querías mostrarle el café que encontramos hace unos días cerca de la librería, ya sabes, ése que tiene grandes ventanales y un jardín trasero.

\- Suena bien, ¿no le parece?, ¿cuándo deberíamos ir? - Me preguntó. Balbuceé cosas sin sentido nuevamente. - ¿Tiene libre el día de hoy? - Asentí. - Pues bien, ¿nos vamos ahora? - Creí que mi mandíbula se desencajaría ante la impresión, no podía creer que Lucy fuera tan descarada como para invitarlo a él a salir en mi nombre, y que éste aceptara, era casi imposible para mí asimilar que aquel joven de pronunciadas ojeras y gran porte aceptara salir conmigo cuando podía salir con quien quisiera de esta universidad, la ciudad y toda América. Vale, vale, tal vez exageraba un poquitín.

Mis recuerdos de esa tarde nunca se borrarán de mi mente, él me llevó en su auto al café y no se molestó ni un momento por mi tensión siendo él quien comenzaba las conversaciones y hasta hablaba solo, pero, ¿cómo no estarlo?, si era mi primer cita y era más que obvio que él me interesaba.

Recuerdo que la mesera al tomarnos la orden le observó de más, y me sentí muy incómoda al aceptar que su imagen era perfecta y yo me veía desprolija a su lado. Aun así su mirada nunca se despegó de mí, y con gentileza tomó la orden por ambos, contándome cosas simples sobre él, su agitada vida y lo mucho que le gustaba el ambiente de la universidad. - Es un poco penoso decirlo en voz alta, pero en vez de Negocios me hubiera gustado estudiar Filosofía.

\- ¿Penoso porqué? - Le pregunté extrañada, pues a mi parecer era una carrera muy interesante. Él me sonrió, una sonrisa que sacó desde adentro, una que le hizo tener luz propia.

\- Tienes razón. - Soltó, viéndome con dulzura. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. _Me tuteó._ Pensé, y mordí mi labio con alegría reprimida.

\- Yo estudio periodismo. - Comenté.

\- Lo sé. - Soltó, sonriendo con vergüenza. - Admito haber averiguado algunas cosas sin tu autorización, lo siento. - Sonreí levemente.

\- No te preocupes, admito haber echo lo mismo. - Nos miramos en silencio por un buen momento, tanto que empecé a temer que escuchara los acelerados latidos de mi corazón y cómo mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, me sentía tan nerviosa que en cualquier momento podría derramar algo o empezar a tartamudear como loca.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. - Murmuró, sorprendiéndome al medio ocultar su rostro, aparentemente avergonzado.

Después de aquella vinieron otras citas más, y cuando no nos veíamos estábamos escribiéndonos todo el tiempo, amaba su gusto por la música clásica y el Blues, lo buen lector que era y su amabilidad al hablarme, era el hombre soñado para cualquier joven de diecinueve años, tenía un tacto y ternura al hablar que me hizo sentirme segura al instante junto a él, sin duda el amor fraternal que ofrecía demostraba lo buen hijo y hermano que era.

\- Hinata. - Me despertó de mi ensoñación una voz masculina. Le observé, sonriendo con cariño.

\- ¿Sí, Kiba? - Le pregunté.

\- ¿Estás lista para ir al cementerio? - Asentí levemente. - Bien, vamos al auto. - Asentí nuevamente, dándome una última mirada en el espejo, suspirando ante los recuerdos.

 **Seis años.**

Seis años habían pasado desde que le conocí, y aún recuerdo con gran claridad el día en que se me confesó. El invierno había sido reemplazado por primavera, y luego por verano hacía mucho. Nuestra amistad (Si se le podía poner ese nombre a nuestra extraña relación) nos tenía más unidos que nunca, y me jactaba al decir que era la única mujer con la que mantenía tanto contacto. Un día quedamos de vernos en el café de siempre, y cuando llegué allí feliz de la vida lo vi compartir la mesa con una hermosa chica de cabello azul violáceo, viéndole con cariño y tomándole gentilmente la mano. Sin duda me quedé como piedra al instante, observando con el corazón en la mano tal escena, sintiendo que mi mundo y lo que había construido en él se me derrumbaba.

¿Era acaso ella alguien cercana a él?, los celos y la desconfianza inundaron mi mente con desagradables pensamientos.

 _Y yo que creía ser la única chica a la que trataba de forma especial. ¡Que tonta!_

Decidida a no lastimarme más viendo aquella escena me di la vuelta para correr a algún lugar lejos de allí, y eso pensaba hacer, pensaba porque apenas crucé la calle dando las primeras zancadas fui detenida por una mano que apresaba mi muñeca con desespero. Forcejeé un poco, mirándole con rabia y lágrimas contenidas el rostro. - ¿Qué pasa Hinata?, ¿por qué estás así? - Me preguntó preocupado.

Reí con sorna. ¿Acaso era tan descarado?, era increíble verlo con cara de "Yo no hice nada" - No quiero interrumpirte, déjame ir por favor. - Le pedí, sintiendo que las lágrimas abandonarían mi rostro en cualquier momento.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, ¿por qué estarías interrumpiendo? - Me preguntó desconcertado.

\- ¡Por favor no sigas!, ¡no quiero verte en éste momento!, ¡no quiero que me confieses lo que ya sé!, ¡NO QUIERO! - Empecé a forcejear con él, tanto que la única forma de detenerme fue abrazándome con fuerza a su pecho. - ¡Déjame por favor!, ¡no quiero tu lástima!

\- Hinata, querida, no entiendo a qué te refieres... Konan es sólo una amiga, ¿por qué te has puesto así? - Me preguntó, hablándome con ternura.

\- No te creo, no te creo... - Repetí, ya no pudiendo contener mis lágrimas.

\- Hinata... ¿por qué lloras?, ¿qué tienes?, me preocupa verte en este estado... - Me sentí arder de furia ante aquellas preguntas tan estúpidas, ¿acaso no era obvio que me lastimó verlo con otra mujer?

Se separó de mí, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiando mi rostro. - Te vez tan linda cuando estás molesta. - Soltó con gracia.

Desvié la mirada enfurruñada. - No te burles de mí por favor. - Espeté. Y él sólo pudo sonreír, acariciando con suavidad mi mejilla. Estuve tentada a morderle la mano, pero me contuve.

\- ¿Puedo pensar que este berrinche ha sido a causa de los celos que te han dado de verme con otra mujer? - Me mordí el labio inferior, muerta de la vergüenza al haber sido descubierta, me sentí tentada a negarlo todo. - No sabes lo feliz que me haces, ¿eso significa acaso, que puedo tener esperanzas de que sientas algo por mí? - Bajé la mirada, sintiendo mis mejillas arder. - Hinata... ¿es cierto ésto?, ¿tú, por mí?, tú que eres tan hermosa... - Murmuró, lleno de dicha.

\- ¿Q-Qué hay de ti? - Pregunté. - ¿Qué sientes por mí? - Le miré fijamente, tratando de no separar mi mirada de él, expectante, deseosa de saber por su propia boca la razón de su felicidad.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio lo mucho que me gustas? - Preguntó, dejando notar algo de diversión en su voz. - Estoy loco por ti desde nuestro primer encuentro, ¿no era obvio? - Reí avergonzada. Lucy tenía razón.

* * *

Sin duda la falta de confianza en mí misma era la razón por la que los celos me dominaban. No podía verle con alguien más porque sentía que me sería robado, y, aunque nuestra relación se haya vuelto oficial mi confianza en sus sentimientos hacia mí era débil. Casi toda la universidad se enteró de que el partidazo de Itachi Uchiha estaba saliendo conmigo, al principio eran más las quejas y burlas de parte de mis compañeras las que no me hicieron comprender que simplemente estaban muertas de los celos al saber que Itachi me pertenecía, solo a mí.

¿Y cómo no sentir envidia?, si Itachi era el hombre perfecto, maduro, apuesto, con un futuro estable, todo un príncipe de cuentos. Iba tan en serio conmigo que había tomado la decisión de presentarse formalmente a mi padre como mi novio, y aunque a éste no le entró en gracia que hubiera una diferencia de edad algo alejada entre ambos no se negó del todo, pues Itachi era de buena familia y un "joven con futuro" como había sido descrito por papá. El drama fue cuando fui presentada a su padre, un tipo de mirada arrogante y semblante frío, que me miraba con la intención de hacerme sentir pequeña junto a él como si fuera un cero a la izquierda para la vida de Itachi.

El suegrito no me quería ni poco, y me lo dejó en claro cuando entre una de sus preguntas certeras me soltó la de " **¿Qué expectativas tiene con Itachi?** "

¡Diablos!, ¿qué expectativas podría tener yo?, apenas si había cumplido los veinte años hacía pocas semanas y empezaba una carrera universitaria. Tenía una vida cómoda, y no me quejaba de las cosas, mi relación con Itachi iba de maravilla pero no es como si fuera a responderle algo como "Casarme con su hijo y tener muchos hijos", creo que si lo hubiera hecho me habría crucificado, es más, no dije ni pío cosa que no le gustó para nada.

\- Padre, por favor no la incomodes, estamos cenando. - El mayor le miró con molestia.

\- ¿No tiene ella acaso voz propia?, deja que hable. - Le reprendió, cosa que molestó enormemente a Itachi pero no dijo nada.

\- Cariño, no seas así, estamos cenando, deja a la pobre niña tranquila. - Ahora era la madre de Itachi, la señora Makoto quien intercedió.

\- ¿Ahora soy el malo de la película?, ¡increíble! - Soltó molesto. - He perdido el apetito por completo así que me retiro. - Y se fue, dejando una pesada atmósfera detrás de él, logrando hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya lo había hecho. Aquél día conocí a su familia, y por decisión de ambos fue la única vez que me crucé con ellos.

\- Disculpa a mi padre, es demasiado estricto y algunas veces se vuelve un grosero.

\- Mi padre es estricto, pero nunca te ha echo pasar un momento tan incómodo como ese, lo siento mucho, pero no quiero tener que verlo de nuevo. - Me miró un poco dolido, y me sentí una tonta al haber sido tan irresponsable con mis palabras.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. - Se disculpó. Creo que fue ese lado amable de él el que me convirtió en lo mimada y caprichosa que fui en toda la relación, sólo le daba dolores de cabeza por más que tratara de hacer todo por hacerme feliz. Era irreconocible al saber cómo era antes y lo mal que que me comportaba entonces.

Aun así me amó. Me amó tanto que me aceptó, con mi tartamudera, mis celos, mi falta de confianza, con mi auto destructiva forma de quererle, todo era perfecto para él, y hacía de todo para que lo fuera para mí. La primera vez que lo hicimos juntos (primera vez que era mía también en el sexo) me llevó a un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, fue una experiencia muy divertida por que casi no consigo lograr que mi padre me dejara dormir fuera, y obviamente le había mentido diciéndole que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Lucy, mi adorada cómplice.

Creo que Itachi lo tenía todo planeado desde hacía tiempo, pues la cama matrimonial estaba llena de pétalos rojos esparcidos también en toda la habitación, con una cena en bandeja y champagne, velas y la vista a la ciudad desde el penthouse que estaba de más decir era increíble. Aunque no tanto como verlo sin camisa.

Esa fue la primer vez que me dejó ver su piel, tan pálida como la mía, su abdomen marcado y su masculinidad. Cualquier mujer mataría por estar en mi posición, de eso puedo estar segura.

\- Hinata... seré muy gentil, no te preocupes. - Me murmuró al oído, mientras desabotonaba mi vestido. Suspiré sintiendo cosquillas por el calor que me producía su voz. - Besaré cada parte de tu cuerpo de tal forma que no sentirás dolor alguno, sólo déjate guiar. - Asentí muda, mientras mi agitada respiración delataba lo excitaba que me encontraba. Me abrazó y me besó, cumpliendo su promesa de besarme todo, _todo._ Sus labios y su lengua dejaron rastros en mi piel que el tiempo no pudieron borrar, me hizo el amor con tanta ternura que el dolor que sentí al ser invadida por él fue reemplazado por besos mojados y gemidos, fue tan maravilloso aquél momento de unión al verlo sudado y sonrojado sobre mí, mirándome fijamente con eterna ternura y entrelazando nuestros dedos con esa mágica promesa de **amarnos por siempre**. Esa noche dormí entre sus brazos.

Y era mi sueño dormir entre ellos toda la vida...

Lastimosamente cuando papá se enteró de todo el teatro que habíamos montado para escaparme aquella noche no me toleró la jugarreta, y como estaba entre sus planes el partir a Londrés en unos meses decidió adelantar el viaje y llevarme con él. Lloré tanto que no pude soportar la despedida, así que tomé distancia con Itachi y no volví a contestar el teléfono. Sólo Lucy sabía la historia, pero rogué no le contara nada, pues no quería darle más problemas de los que le había causado. Mentiría al negar que mi corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando dejé Minnesota deseando tener la valentía para escaparme del aeropuerto y correr a casa de Itachi.

¿Pero qué podría decirle?, ¿vamos a vivir juntos?, nuestra relación apenas y cumplía el año, y me avergonzaba de pensar que eran más los problemas que podía causarle a mi querido amor que la felicidad que podría traerle. Me había dado a la idea de que aquél era el fin de la relación, lo sé, era una completa cobarde, pero mi padre sólo era un ser humano solitario y que temía perderme como lo había echo con mi madre quien murió cuando yo era sólo una niña.

Cuando partimos y llegamos a Londres, las lágrimas ya no salían, era como si me hubiera vuelto un cascarón vacío al haber renunciado a Itachi. Temía tanto encontrármelo, tanto, tanto... mi cabeza se inundaba de pensamientos sobre él, desde que me levantaba hasta que me acostaba, cosas como ¿estaría triste?, ¿me extrañaría?, ¿ha podido olvidarse ya de mí?, todo, todo giraba entorno a él.

Tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, que cuando llegamos a Londres no quise inscribirme en la universidad dejando mi carrera de periodismo apenas iniciada. Todos los días parecían iguales en mi habitación por lo que me dediqué a escribir una historia en honor a mi amor por él, una con un final muy feliz, tanto que cuando dormía en las noches me la leía y cerraba los ojos pensando que era yo quien tenía ese final y que él era quien me acompañaba. Muchas veces había pensado en comunicarme con Lucy, en buscar contactarme con él, pero me daba miedo enfrentarlo y tener que contarle la verdad de todo, que fui una cobarde por no abandonar a mi padre y tampoco enfrentarlo.

A papá no le agradaba verme encerrada, constantemente discutíamos sobre mi actitud infantil y cómo ese berrinche debía de acabar. Una noche me corté las venas en un intento de suicidarme. Ahora me avergüenzo mucho de mi comportamiento, como ya he dicho siempre fui muy inmadura, y veía los problemas que se me presentaban de gran magnitud, cuando eran cosas que podía haber solucionado de otra manera...

Esa vez casi muero. Papá me encontró en la bañera casi sin signos vitales, por lo que tuvieron que llevarme de urgencias al hospital y allí me tuvieron en cuidados intensivos más de una semana, pues me encontraba reacia a probar alimento alguno. Ver la tristeza en los ojos de mi padre me destruyó, y más aún cuando le gritaba lo egoísta que había sido conmigo y lo mucho que lo odiaba. Aquello lo destrozó completamente, pues su temor a perderme se había hecho realidad, me tenía con él pero yo le odiaba por negarme la oportunidad de estar con Itachi.

Una lágrima rozó mi mejilla, observé por la ventana del copiloto el camino, Kiba se mantuvo en silencio mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. - El querría verte bien, por favor no pierdas la calma, le hará daño al bebé. - Asentí levemente, limpiando con el dorso de mi mano las rebeldes lágrimas que seguían cayendo en contra de mi libertad.

Mi amor por él era tan grande, que me lamentaba enormemente al no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería. - Tienes razón. A él le hacía mucha ilusión conocer al bebé...

De nuevo miré por la ventana, reconociendo algunas casas al estilo japonés, mi tierra natal, la tierra donde él habría querido descansar.

Cuando mi estadía en Londres rayaba lo insoportable ya iba en el tercer libro, mi hermanita en un impulso por hacerme cambiar de aires me animó a publicarlos, cosa que hice después de negarme incontables veces, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, si aquellas historias eran tan privadas y sacadas desde lo más hondo de mi pecho que no quería que nadie conociera al protagonista y se enamorara de él tanto como yo le amaba. Porque después de dos años mi amor por él seguía vivo y se acrecentaba con cada palabra escrita.

Ya era mayor de edad desde hacía mucho, aún así seguía siendo tratada como una niña, y me lo merecía al comportarme como una; mi inmadurez era tan grande que hablaba poco con mi padre y había cortado mi conexión con Lucy para no escucharle hablar de Itachi, quería dejarle como mi eterno protagonista de historias y no como el amor de mi vida. Una noche recibí una llamada a mi nuevo teléfono, mi editora estaba súper emocionada al contarme que mi último libro había tenido un gran ranking y que la gente estaba deseosa por conocer a **"Pleine Lune"** que significaba luna llena en francés. ¿Pueden creerlo?, algo que surgió como una forma de desahogar mi propia desgracia contenida se volvió la carrera de mi vida. Se me ofreció presentarme formalmente al público y así lo hice.

Cuando me encontraba en una firma de autógrafos, en un hotel cinco estrellas, fui a atender a una visita "especial" con un fan que se había tomado la molestia de sobornar a mi editora para que nos dieran un tiempo a solas. Yo al principio me sentía muerta de miedo al creer que sería violada y luego chantajeada, pero mis miedos fueron alejados cuando escuché que podría ser una especie de contrato para producir libros y guiones para que fueran producidos en la gran pantalla. La verdad me emocionó la idea de escribir algo que fuera producida como una película.

Pero la vida se encargaba de sorprenderme una vez más. Cuando crucé la puerta de la habitación en la que se me había sido citada me encontré de frente al hombre que decía ser aquel que me haría famosa. Los años le habían dado un poco más de madurez, pero su gran belleza seguía intacta. Sus ojeras seguían igual o incluso un poco más pronunciadas y su cabello seguía igual de largo y negro azabache, pero su mirada se llevó toda mi atención, aquellas dos perlas oscuras me absorbieron nuevamente como la primera vez que lo vi... _Itachi..._

Mis piernas temblaron, y quise huir de aquella habitación, pero él me lo impidió tomándome entre sus brazos como la primera vez que me confesó su amor. - ¡¿Por qué huyes de mí apenas me vez?! - Me reclamó, abrazándome con más fuerza, haciéndome daño. - ¡¿Sabes acaso lo mucho que te he buscado desde que desapareciste misteriosamente de Minnesota y toda América?! - Gritó. Dejé de forcejear inútilmente para sentir su piel, su aroma, su ser pegado a mí. - Creí... creí que aquella noche había sido horrible para ti, me sentía tan culpable y asustado de que me odiaras... he creído ciegamente que esa ha sido tu razón para huir de mí. Para que me rechaces. - Escondió su rostro en el espacio entre mi hombro y mi cuello. - ¡¿Tanto me desprecias como para dejarme sin darme explicación alguna?! - Sentí cómo sus lágrimas mojaban mi blusa, aún así me mantuve inmóvil, con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

\- Por favor, suéltame. - Le rogué.

\- No, ¡no lo haré!, ¡no dejaré que te alejes de mí ahora que por fin te encontré! - Replicó, casi clavándome las uñas en la cintura.

\- ¡Suéltame Itachi!, ¡suéltame! - Rogué, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, empujándole lejos de mí. - ¡Por favor, déjame ir, no merezco tu perdón!, fui una cobarde, papá descubrió todo y no tuve la valentía para encararte y decirte adiós así que sólo hice lo que me ordenó y me fui con él, por favor déjame... vete Itachi, por favor.

Él se negó. - No lo haré, te amo demasiado, aún después de todo este tiempo. - Nuestros rostros, empapados de lágrimas se veían fatales, mi corazón pareció volver a latir cuando él pronunció aquellas palabras.

\- No merezco tu amor... he sido tan inmadura, tan cobarde... - Sollocé. Él negó nuevamente, soltando mi cintura y llevando sus manos a mi rostro, levantándolo con ternura y obligándome a observarle.

\- No te perderé de nuevo Hinata, no después que te tengo entre mis brazos de nuevo. - Sus ojos irradiaban tanto amor y decisión que las lágrimas salieron a cántaros de mis ojos. - Eres y serás la única mujer con la que quiero despertar cada mañana del resto de mi vida, la única con la que puedo soñar una vida larga y feliz, con la que imagino una familia grande y llena del amor que tal vez nos ha faltado. Quiero casarme contigo, vivir juntos, tener un perro, un gato y un pez en el cuarto de nuestros hijos. - Reí, sintiendo que los mocos se me salían, me limpié avergonzada. - Te amo, te amo, te amo...

Asentí sonriendo inmensamente, abrazándole por el cuello y pegando nuestros labios. - Yo también te amo, te amo demasiado Itachi, tanto que he deseado muchas veces morir que soportar tu ausencia. - Me besó con suavidad, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, rosando la mía con ternura.

\- Estoy aquí, y no me separaré de ti, _nunca._

* * *

Suspiré pesadamente recordando con amargura aquella promesa. - Llegamos. - Anunció Kiba llegando al cementerio. Me bajé con cuidado del auto, y dejé que pasara su brazo por mi cintura y me acompañara en el camino a la parte donde sería enterrado él.

Mi mente divagó, recordando los momentos difíciles que pasamos después de nuestro reencuentro. Papá se negaba a aceptar a Itachi, pero yo sabía que era más su orgullo el que no lo dejaba, pues nuestro amor era tan grande y mi temor por su rechazo tan fuerte que terminó aceptando a Itachi en nuestra casa, y con ello nuestro compromiso. Según me había comentado Itachi se había independizado de su padre y había iniciado su propio negocio, por lo que en el momento le estaba yendo muy bien, y hasta se había tomado el atrevimiento de hablar de negocios con mi padre.

Es algo cómico que después de ser " _el tipo ése_ ", Itachi se convirtiera en socio de mi padre, después de un tiempo mi hermoso Uchiha había conquistado el corazón orgulloso de mi padre. Pero no todo podría ser de tonos rosas, ¿no?, pues cuando más feliz crees ser en la vida viene ésta y te da razones para odiarla y darte golpes de pecho. Así fue para mí, cuando hace unos meses después de celebrar nuestra boda recibimos la fatídica noticia de que mi amado, mi dulce Itachi tenía cáncer. Al principio estábamos decididos a luchar contra ella, lastimosamente ésta se encontraba muy avanzada y el tratamiento a veces parecía peor que la propia enfermedad.

Los recuerdos de mi amado, delgado, pálido, sufriendo, hacían que mi corazón se estrujara y las lágrimas amenazaran por salir. Y luego supimos de mi embarazo, razón más que suficiente para que lucháramos contra la maldita muerte y tuviéramos la suerte de poder estar juntos como familia.

Pero no lo logramos. Hace días Itachi tuvo un fuerte ataque que lo dejó en coma, y yo en mi desesperó rogué que adelantaran el parto, pero era imposible pues aún faltaba un mes para éste. Lloré amargamente durante noches, y me negué a despegarme de su lado así fuera para bañarme y comer, siempre con la esperanza de que él despertaría y me daría y beso a mí y mi pequeño.

Una noche, cuando nadie estaba en los alrededores yo yacía sentada junto a la camilla del hospital, tomando con fuerza su mano y lágrimas secas en mis mejillas. La fuerte tos de Itachi me despertó de inmediato, y vi con el alma rota cómo se encontraba manchada de sangre la mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar. Asustada se la quité, y lo encontré respirando entrecortadamente. - Itachi, mi amor... resiste Itachi, llamaré a una enfermera. - Le rogué con intensión de correr a la puerta. Él apretó mi mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

\- Hi-Hinata... - Logró decir con los ojos cerrados y las voz entrecortada, seguramente el dolor que sentía era infernal.

\- Aquí estoy mi amor, aquí estoy contigo. - Le susurré, colocando una mano en su rostro.

\- Hi-Hina! - Tosió fuertemente, sollocé al verlo sufrir. - Te amo... te amo...

\- Yo también mi amor, tranquilo, respira, te pondrás mejor, por nosotros estarás bien. - El sonrió, haciendo una mueca de dolor, abriendo sus ojos cansados observándome fijamente.

\- Siempre estaré contigo... - Soltó, respirando forzosamente. - Te cuidaré, y protegeré... _nunca te dejaré... -_ Sollocé, besando su mano. - Perdóname por dejar-te antes de lo espe-rado... - Susurró entrecortadamente. Negué reacia.

\- ¡No Itachi, no!, ¡por favor no me digas ésto, no puedes dejarme!

\- Lo siento... _te amo mi niña... -_ Me susurró sacando el último aliento que su pecho podía para decirme aquello. Dio un hondo suspiro y luego paró, no volviendo a respirar más.

\- No... no, no, ¡NO! - Grité como loca, sollocé, y por último le besé, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez.

Me apreté a Kiba por inercia, reprimiendo las intensas ganas de derrumbarme en aquel momento. Llegamos al lugar, había bastante gente reunida, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, personas que le conocieron y admiraron sintiendo la gran pérdida. Sonreí con tristeza, agradeciéndole a Kiba de que fuera él quien acompañara a mi hermana a saludar a los acompañantes.

Yo sólo me quedé ahí, sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba mi abultada barriga. - ¿Cómo estás mi amor? - Pregunté al aire. - ¿Ya no hay más dolor para ti, cierto?, ya no duele tu cuerpo, ni tu corazón... es mejor así, ¿no lo crees?, porque sería muy egoísta el querer que estuvieras acá si eso te obligara a conllevar el sufrimiento. - Suspiré. - Descansa mucho Itachi, mi amado Itachi...

Susurré, sabiendo que su promesa mantenía en pie, que su corazón era mío, y que nuestro amor era eterno. Mi más grande deseo era morir con él, pero él me había dado una razón para vivir, y lo haría, así tuviera que esperarme mucho tiempo para volver a sus brazos.

* * *

 **He reescrito el final tantas veces que ya no sé si la historia tiene sentido o no. Quería matar a Hiashi, perdóname suegrito :c pero no fui capaz, no me salía la naturalidad, y sólo se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de matar a Itachi como lo había pensado desde el principio xD creo que perderé la apuesta :c me lo merezco, lo sé, no tengo perdón. ¿Sería muy descarado preguntar si les gustó?, algo lindo debió de tener la historia, a que sí.**

 **Hana, cariño, ambas sabemos que lo nuestro es el drama, ¿qué más dramático que ésto eh?, te quiero mucho así que no me odies por matar a Itachi, ahora será todo tuyo 3**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
